Rien n'égale la solitude
by papilliondenuit
Summary: Hinata a quitté Konoha pour ne pas subir le sceau après la désignation de sa soeur comme héritière, Après plusieurs mois de solitude, son destin prend un nouveau chemin. C'est un Sasuhina à venir.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà j'y suis!! Ma première fanfiction qui ne soit pas un one shot. Bonne lecture**

**_Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété de Misashi Kishimoto _**

**Introduction**

_"On peut aimer quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. On peut même être conscient de cette noirceur mais, on peut la préférer tout de même à la solitude... " (citation épisode)_

En mission, la plupart du temps, elle s'ennuie. Il faut dire qu'ils ne lui confient rien de bien vitale, ils doutent encore c'est normal. Et puis, d'un côté, être les yeux et les oreilles de l' Akatsuki n'est pas bien compliqué. Mais elle s'ennuie. Alors elle compte, elle a pris cette habitude.

Elle compte, par exemple, que ça fait aujourd'hui deux ans six mois et quatorze jours qu'elle a quitté Konoha. Plus de deux ans qu'elle a fui pour échapper au sceau maudit, pour ne pas se retrouver en cage comme son cousin. C'est pour lui qu'elle l'à fait d'ailleurs, pour lui prouver qu'il y a une issue, un espoir.

Et puis ça fait deux ans, deux mois et neuf jours qu'elle a rejoint L'Akatsuki, qu'elle les sert docilement sans jamais rien demander, sans poser de questions, reconnaissante de la garder avec eux. Une fois qu'elle eut fui, Hinata ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'avait rien, personne vers qui se tourner. Elle avait marché longtemps, traversé la frontière du pays du feu et c'était abrité dans une grotte près du pays du riz. Elle quittait son refuge que de rares fois, pour chercher à manger, elle avait même fini par voler pour survivre. Mais, ce n'était pas le manque de nourriture ni même le froid qui lui pesait. Le plus dur pour elle, fût ce silence. Plus jeune, elle avait toujours cru qu'elle était une solitaire mais, c'était faux! Cette solitude lui pesait. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre une respiration, un soupir, un murmure mais rien, il n'y avait que le silence. Alors, quand elle l'a vu, évidemment elle a eu peur. Après tout, sa réputation le précède et même elle, elle sait qui est "Itachi Uchiha" et pourtant quand elle il lui a demandé de le suivre, elle l'a fait, presque heureuse de quitter cet endroit.

Et enfin ça fait quatre mois et vingt-quatre jours aujourd'hui qu'elle peut partir en mission. Avant elle était plus leur esclave, elle nettoyait préparait des repas, remplissait toutes les tâches besogneuses et ingrates qu'aucun d'eux n'aimait accomplir. Elle à été docile, patiente et grâce à Itachi, à son entraînement et à son appui auprès des autres, elle peut désormais partir en mission.

Naïvement, au début, elle avait cru qu'elle ferait équipe avec lui. Il avait bien ri en ce rendant compte de son erreur. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il allait s'embarrasser d'elle en mission? C'était, d'ailleurs, une question qui revenait souvent dans la tête d'Hinata, Pourquoi s'occupait-il d'elle? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué pour récupérer le Byakugan? Que cherchait-il?

Pendant ces deux ans, il l'avait entraîné, conseillé, L'obligeant à aller plus loin à repousser sans cesse ces limites. Oh! Bien sûr, il n'était pas vraiment commode, il l'avait frappé, rabaissé, humilié. Mais, elle avait l'habitude. Après tout, son père n'était pas pire! Et lui au moins avait le mérite d'être là et avoir quelqu'un, aussi cruel soit-il, était la seul chose qui lui importait désormais.

Depuis ce jour elle fait équipe avec Kialin, un déserteur dont elle ne sait pas grand chose. Elle sait juste qu'il y à des dissonances entre lui et le reste de l'organisation. Faire équipe avec la jeune femme est d'ailleurs sa punition pour avoir fait un peu trop de zèle. Leur mission est simple. Ils doivent tenir informés l'Akatsuki de tout ce qui se passe. Ils passent donc leur temps à parcourir les différents pays, à évoluer les forces armées des villages et à repérer les ninjas prometteurs qui pourront, au moment venu, gonflés les rangs de l'organisation.

De nature discrète, pour ne pas dire effacée Hinata était ravie de cet ordre de mission. Son partenaire, par contre, n'ouvrait la bouche que pour pester contre cette "affligeante mission" et sa "pitoyable équipière." Hinata avait essayé plusieurs fois d'apprendre à le connaître et de savoir d'où il venait puisque, elle ne reconnaissait pas emblème de son village. Mais, il se butait dans le silence.

Physiquement; Kialin n'était pas trop mal, ses traits fins et ses cheveux aux épaules lui donnaient un air androgyne et ses mèches gris clair, presque blanches sous la lumière du soleil, contrastaient élégamment avec le noir intense de son regard. Mais, les multiples cicatrices qui parcouraient son visage entachaient considérablement le tableau et lui donnait un air effrayant. Si bien qu'Hinata passait son temps à garder ses distances et à essayer de ne pas le contrarier.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce jour. Ils avaient passés plusieurs semaines à surveiller les ninjas du pays du son et rentraient faire leur rapport à l'Akatsuki. Mais à la sortie du village, cinq ninjas les ont encerclés. Ils étaient repérés. A ce moment, Hinata n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de paniquer et n'avait pas réagi tout de suite. Elle avait d'ailleurs, pensé que si, Itachi l'avait vu être aussi pitoyable, il l'aurait sûrement tué de ses propres mains. Mais le temps qu'elle reprenne courage, la situation c'était alterné. Kialin s'était déjà débarrassés de quatre ninjas qui gisaient dans leur sang et s'occupait du dernier en prenant apparemment tout son temps. Kialin avait passé plus d'une heure à achever sa victime succédant les tortures plus violentes les unes que les autres. La jeune femme, elle, c'était mis à l'écart et se bouchait les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les supplications du malheureux.

Quand son compagnon de route était finalement revenu vers elle, son visage et ses mains étaient couvertes de sang et ses yeux pétillaient de plaisir. Hinata était horrifiée.

Et depuis ce jour, elle aussi, s'emmurre dans le silence. Et passe son temps à compter les jours qui l'a sépare de son ancienne vie. Comme elle le fait aujourd'hui…


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme le premier chapitre n'était qu'une intro, voilà la suite. Merci à galya77865 !!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Chapitre 2: **_"Même s'il ne parait pas de taille, tu ne dois jamais sous estimer un adversaire "_

Hinata et Kialin marchaient depuis de nombreuses heures. Le pays du thé était vaste, la forêt y était presque aussi luxuriante qu'à Konoha mais, la chaleur, elle, y était plus étouffante. Comme à son habitude, l'équipier d'Hinata n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et se contentait d'avancer rapidement. Depuis le début du trajet, la jeune femme le suivait collant ses pas dans son rythme. Mais, il y a quelques minutes, Hinata s'était mis à ralentir et creusait de plus en plus l'écart entre eux.

- Alors, La princesse est déjà fatiguée, Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je te porte en plus?

- Non, non Kialin- sama, je vais bien, désolé.

Son ton était respectueux et sa voix fluette, comme toujours. Mais, au fond d'elle, Hinata pestait. Si le jeune homme avait vu l'entraînement qu'Itachi lui a fait subir, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être fatiguée pour quelques malheureux kilomètres. Il y a une autre raison à son ralentissement : Elle les à repérés.

Ils sont 4 peut-être 5, leur chakra est difficile à percevoir. Mais, ils sont là depuis 2 kilomètres et avancent dans leur position. Ils sont encore loin, c'est pourquoi, Kialin lui, n'a encore rien remarqué. Le Byakugan d'Hinata lui apporte cet avantage. Depuis l'entraînement, il s'est affiné, élargie. Lorsque sa concentration est optimum, elle peut voir à plus de 4 km contre 1, seulement, lorsqu'elle s'entraînait à Konoah et lui permet désormais, de percevoir bien plus que les flux du chakra…

Cette fois Hinata s'était arrêtée complètement. Elle n'avait rien dit à son partenaire, espérant que les inconnus changent de direction. A coup sûr, si Kialin savait qu'ils étaient suivis, il serait allé à leur rencontre avec l'espoir d'une nouvelle orgie sanguinaire et Hinata avait voulu éviter ça! Mais, c'était trop tard désormais, ils seront là d'ici 20 minutes. Le combat était inévitable.

Quand elle avait enfin prévenu Kialin de la situation, celui-ci sembla vexé de ne pas les avoir lui-même repérés. Mais, il se réjouissait déjà d'avoir un peu d'action. Ils s'étaient tous deux immobilisés au milieu de la forêt, là où, plusieurs arbres arrachés offraient un terrain de combat idéal. Puis, quand ils entendirent enfin le crissement des feuilles, Kialin adressa un signe de tête à Hinata qui s'élança dans les arbres, bien avant que quelqu'un puisse la voir. Kialin lui, restait immobile, vibrant d'excitation, le sourire de défi fixé sur les lèvres.

De sa position Hinata pouvait suivre le combat et surtout le signe de Kialin qui lui permettrait d'intervenir. Mais, pour l'instant, Kialin ne semblait pas perdre l'avantage sur les trois anciens disciples d'Orochimaru qui succédaient les attaques contre le membre de l'Akatsuki qui semblait follement s'amuser.

Au fur et à mesure, le cœur d'Hinata s'affolait et ses mains tremblaient. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle en avait fini avec ça, depuis bien longtemps. Combien d'heures de souffrance, de morts différentes et abominables, Itachi lui avait affligé afin de la "des-inhibée" comme il disait?? Non, c'est toute autre chose qui fait tressaillir son cœur aujourd'hui, un sentiment nouveau que Itachi a su révéler : L'excitation!!

Quand elle avait commencé à s'entraîner avec le meurtrier de Konoah, elle était faible, amaigrie et apeurée. Il l'avait obligé à s'entraîner de nombreuses heures, à acquérir plus de force, de résistance. Mais, même si Hinata s'appliquait pour ne pas subir sa désapprobation, ces capacités étaient limitées, bloquées.

Pour Itachi, il lui manquait une motivation essentielle: la haine! Il avait donc, multipliés les illusions pour créer le déclic. Il l'enfermait, sans cesse, dans un monde où elle revoyait les humiliations de son père, l'ignorance de Naruto, les bassesses et les moqueries de ses camarades à l'Académie.. Mais, tout ça, n'eut pas d'autre effet que de la plonger dans la peine et de la refermer un peu plus.

Itachi dû se rendre à l'évidence: Le cœur d'Hinata était trop pur pour être gangrené par la haine!

Il avait donc changé d'approche et était devenu plus attentif, plus " humain", créant avec la jeune femme un lien particulier, lui rappelant sans cesse que sans lui elle serait encore prisonnière de sa solitude. Il avait peu à peu, susciter son dévouement et sa reconnaissance. Et Hinata fessait des progrès. Elle multipliait les efforts pour lui, pour voir un peu d'approbation, de fierté dans le regard de celui qui était désormais son maître.

Hinata se sentait plus forte, à chaque fois qu'elle maîtrisait une technique, qu'elle gagnait en agilité, en précision ou qu'elle s'entendait parler sans bégayer, la jeune femme ressentait ce sentiment, cette sensation grisante d'être sûre d'elle. Elle avait désormais l'impression qu'un monde plein de possibilités s'ouvrait à elle, que rien ne lui était impossible à présent.

A partir de ce moment, elle multipliait les expériences, les défis, se mettait en danger, testait ces capacités pour se prouver sa valeur. Pour se prouver que la plus faible Kunochi de konoah était enterrée et bien loin d'elle. Itachi était ravi, la jeune ninja avait, comme lui, le goût du défi et ne rechignait pas d'effort pour faire évoluer son pouvoir. Hinata était désormais droguée, accro au dépassement de soi. Et il ne faudrait pas bien longtemps pour que ce plaisir devienne, peu à peu, sa seule raison de vivre.

Et aujourd'hui, Hinata avait envie de se battre. Elle voulait se prouver, une fois de plus, qu'elle était forte et qu'elle pouvait rivaliser avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Bien sûr ce goût pour le combat, pour le défi, n'était pas celui de Kialin. Elle n'avait aucun plaisir à faire mal, aucune jubilation malsaine lorsqu'elle gagnait. Mais, comme lui et comme tous les membres de l'organisation, elle était prête à tout pour ressentir cette sensation, ce pouvoir. De plus elle voulait faire honneur à Itachi, ne pas le décevoir lui prouver qu'il avait raison de lui permettre de rester à ces côtés.

C'est pourquoi, elle fût un peu déçu de voir les trois adversaires de son équipier déjà à terre, la partie était presque terminée. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul ninja, qui était resté en retrait tout le long du combat, se dissimulant grossièrement dans l'ombre. Hinata avait perçut son chakra mais n'avais pas pu distinguer ces traits. Kialin allait bientôt se débarrasser de lui comme il la fait avec les trois autres et s'offrirait en récompense de les achever un à un le plus cruellement possible. Le combat était terminé.

Hinata souffla profondément et ferma les yeux comme pour chasser la déception de son cœur. Elle devait être patiente l'Akatsuki l'évaluait encore, c'est pourquoi elle ne prenait part au combat que de rare fois. De plus, son pouvoir aussi développer soit-il, était bien plus efficace si elle jouissait de l'effet de surprise et ce stratagème c'était pour l'instant monter infaillible…

Mais, lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix, son cœur manqua un battement. Est-ce possible? … Lui? …. Ici? … Hinata était tremblante désormais. Il était là! Ce n'était pas tant lui qui la chamboulait. Ils ne se sont jamais vraiment connus, ni parler. Leurs mondes étaient trop distincts. Mais, c'est ce qu'il représente: Konoha, son ancienne vie, l'acharnement de Naruto!

Hinata ressentit une douleur qui voilât son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à tout ça. Elle refusait d'évoquer, même légèrement, le jeune homme qu'elle avait tant aimé. Et voilà que son rival, celui pour qui elle l'avait vu tout sacrifier, se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Le même air hautain et prétentieux qu'elle lui a toujours vu. La même douleur qu'elle avait déjà devinée dans son regard.

Hinata ne savait plus quoi faire le combat avait commencé. Le tintement des armes résonnait. Kialin était en difficulté mais, ne perdait pas son aplomb, apparemment ravis de trouver un adversaire plus qualifié. Que devait-elle faire? Plus les minutes passaient et plus Kialin montrait des signes de faiblesse et perdait du terrain. Son adversaire semblait prévoir chacun de ces gestes. Hinata n'avait jamais vu son équipier en difficulté, il maniait son katana de telle manière et à une vitesse si impressionnante que peu de ces adversaires avaient le temps de répliquer. Mais là, il semblait incapable de porter ses coups, chaque attaque était repoussée. Devait-elle intervenir maintenant? Il ne lui ferait jamais signe d'intervenir, il était bien trop fière, trop sûr de lui.

Presque une heure s'écoula avant que Kialin ne se décide à parler. Il se relevait d'un énième coup qu'il avait reçu dans la figure et retirait le sang de sa bouche puis bizarrement, il se mit à rire.

-Ah je dois te remercier, tu m'amuses beaucoup, je ne te ferais donc pas trop souffrir!

Sasuke lui, se contenta de sourire narquoisement mais, son regard devient vite moins appuyé lorsqu'il comprit ce qui l'attendait. Il avait manqué de vigilance et avait conclu trop vite que Kialin n'était qu'un adversaire efficace au corps à corps. Et son erreur allait être fatale, l'arbre derrière lui, l'avait enveloppé et les racines étaient sorties de terre pour encercler ses jambes et l'immobiliser complètement.

Kialin jubilait, tromper ces adversaires était un petit plus dans ses danses macabres. Il s'approchait de Sasuke, le regard pétillant, les mains déjà impatientes du contact du sang.

Toujours perchée, Hinata n'avait plus le choix. Elle se posta devant son supérieur et cacha, par ces longs cheveux, son visage au déserteur de Konoah. Kialin fut surpris de son intervention, elle l'empêcha d'approcher sasuke et lui murmura à l'oreille

- Kialin-sama, laissez-le-moi s'il vous plait! Vous avez les trois autres pour vous défouler. Je voudrais pouvoir m'amuser moi aussi!

La jeune femme avait presque susurré la fin de sa phrase comme si elle invitait Kialin à un jeu pervers. Celui-ci voyant Hinata avide de sang, fut surpris mais, accepta quand même sa requête, trop content d'avoir enfin déteint sur elle.

- Comme tu veux princesse, celui-ci m'à déjà bien divertis!

Il repartis en arrière vers les trois corps qui n'avaient toujours pas reprit connaissance. Hinata souffla, soulagée de le voir s'éloigner. Elle prit soin de baisser la tête et de bien cacher par sa frange, ses yeux si reconnaissables et se retourna vers Sasuke toujours enchaîné à l'intérieur de l'arbre. Il était pris au piège, ses minutes étaient comptées et pourtant, aucune peur ne tressaillait dans son regard, son visage était impassible, sa voix calme et posée.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais te monter?

- Vous saviez que j'étais là?

- Les membres de l'Akatsuki se baladent toujours par deux!

Hinata était soufflée. D'une part, il avait senti sa présence, De plus, il savait qu'ils étaient des membres de l'organisation, car contrairement aux autres, Kialin et Hinata ne portaient pas la tenue traditionnelle des autres criminels. Leur mission était de passer inaperçu, de se fondre dans le paysage, c'est pourquoi l'un comme l'autre étaient vêtus comme des villageois. Hinata portait un kimono bleu foncé, relativement large pour ne pas l'à gêner dans ses mouvements et Kialin lui, arborait une tunique gris foncé sur un pantalon noir. Seul son katana, fixé dans son dos, le différenciait d'un civil quelconque. Le ninja était décidément perspicace…

- Mais je pensais que tu étais là en renfort, pas que tu n'étais là que pour faire le sale travail ! Reprit Sasuke avec un air de mépris qui vexa Hinata.

Elle referma son poing et enfonças profondément ces ongles dans sa peau. Seul Itachi pouvait lui parler ainsi désormais, car elle lui devait tout. Mais, lui, le traître de Konoha, lui, le responsable de tant de souffrance, lui n'avait rien à lui dire…

- Personne ne t'a appris qu'il ne fallait jamais sous estimer un adversaire ! Reprit-elle la voix aussi posée que celle de son adversaire malgré le feu qui brûlait en elle.

Mais seul le fracas des branches lui répondit en quelques millièmes de secondes, Sasuke avait réussi, dieu seul sait comment, à se libérer et était posté derrière elle, un kunai déjà posé près de sa gorge. Hinata tressaillie lorsqu'il souffla dans son cou

- C'est toi qui n'aurais pas dû me sous estimer!

Hinata devait se calmer, se concentrer. Le visage d'Itachi passa rapidement devant ses yeux. Et elle put esquiver le coup au dernier moment et s'enfuit de nouveau dans les arbres.

Sasuke était impressionné même avec le Sharigan, il n'avait pas réussi à percevoir ces mouvements. Il leva la tête, le kunaï toujours en main.

- Passes-tu ton temps à fuir? Raillât-il à la cime des arbres, persuadé qu'elle se tenait encore là.

Hinata avait eu chaud, cette fois! Elle passa deux doigts sur son cou. En se dégagent, la lame l'avait légèrement effleurée. Elle s'était repliée stratégiquement en hauteur. Contrairement aux autres Hyuga, Hinata n'a jamais été douée au corps à corps. Elle est rapide certes, agile aussi mais, elle manque de puissance, de résistance. Persister dans cette voie était une lourde erreur, Itachi lui avait prouvé. Si elle était si faible, c'est parce qu'elle était prise dans les règles et les techniques de son clan. Le Byakugan était un avantage, mais, elle devait s'en servir à sa manière. Oublier son appartenance au clan qui, selon son maître, ne fessait que la limitée.

Elle devait agir maintenant si elle fait durer ce combat elle perdra l'avantage La jeune femme activa son Byakugan et sonda son adversaire en ferma les yeux pour concentrer son chakra et ne pas rater sa cible.

Sasuke tournait sur lui-même, la tête en l'air pour retrouver son adversaire qu'il imaginait morte de peur dans les branches.

Puis, … une légère douleur dans son cou ,…le noir.. Et le dernier bruit qu'il entendit fût celui de ses genoux fracassant le sol.

Hinata ouvra les yeux et descendis près de sa victime elle prit son pouls et sourit. Elle avait réussi!

Kialin la rejoignit, le visage à nouveau couvert de sang, apparemment apaisé d'avoir pu se défouler.

- Il est mort?

Hinata se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête et se remit en marche. La nuit allait tomber, ils devaient rejoindre rapidement un village pour s'y restaurer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto est la propriété de Masahi Kishimoto**

**Voila le chapitre 3. Merci encore. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture**

Hinata se releva avec précaution. Ca fais déjà deux heures que Kialin dort, de plus, il ronfle bruyamment, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu la quantité de saké qu'il a ingurgité.

Kialin n'est pas assoiffé que de sang, il a un autre vice: l'alcool. A chaque fois, qu'il se trouvait dans un village, il atterrissait toujours au comptoir d'une auberge ou d'un bar miteux, ce qui le rendait, aux yeux d'Hinata, encore plus pitoyable.

La jeune fille a toujours été compatissante et il est de notoriété publique, qu'elle s'entend avec tout le monde. Mais, là, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un profond dédain pour son partenaire.

Il ne se bat que par goût, il n'a aucune moralité et est complètement incontrôlable. Rien ne l'empêcherait de trancher la gorge d'Hinata, s'il lui en vient l'envie, elle le sait très bien. La seule chose qui le retient encore, c'est Itachi. Du coup, Hinata eut un peu peur quand elle quitta la chambre, s'il se rendait compte qu'elle est sortie, elle ne donne pas cher de sa vie...

En sortant, la jeune femme leva son visage vers le ciel. Il pleut, c'est bien ça veine, Tant pis, elle n'en a que pour quelques minutes de toute façon. Elle s'élança vers la sortie du village. Mais, plus elle avançait et plus elle se trouvait ridicule. Décidément, elle est toujours aussi stupide! Pourquoi prendre tous ces risques? Pourquoi risquer de perdre la confiance de l'Akatsuki?

Pour Itachi? Après tout c'est son frère...

Même si cette conclusion avait le mérite de lui donner bonne conscience elle doit bien avouer que ce n'est pas la raison.

Si elle est honnête, elle doit reconnaître qu'elle l'a fait pour lui,... encore,... Même après des années elle en est toujours là... Naruto.

Elle à désobéit à un ordre direct, menti à son supérieur, parce qu'elle sait trop les sacrifices qu'il a enduré pour récupérer son ami et même si, plus rien ne la raccroche à lui désormais, elle refuse d'être responsable de sa peine.

Hinata était retournée sur les lieux où, quelques heures auparavant, elle et Kialin avaient menés leur combat. La terre était retournée et l'odeur du sang flottait encore tout autour. Il était là. Immobile, la boue s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux. La pâleur de son teint fit frémir Hinata. "Est-ce qu'elle l'avait vraiment tué finalement?"

Non, en partant, elle s'en était assurée, son pouls était faible, presque imperceptible, si bien que si Kialin avait vérifié, il l'aurait cru mort, mais il était là. Elle avait belle et bien réussi!

Malgré la situation, Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, elle devenait de plus en plus précise. Itachi aurait été fière.

Pendant ces deux ans, elle s'était entraînée à créer ces propres techniques. Elle à pratiquement toujours eu la capacité de projeter son chakra en dehors de son corps et ça, sous n'importe quelle forme. Mais, elle n'avait jamais pensé aux possibilités qu'offraient cette technique, surtout avec le Byakugan, avant que Itachi lui fasse remarquer.

A présent, ses attaques sont précises et extrêmement efficaces. Elle n'a pas besoin, comme Neji, d'un combat en corps en corps pour bloquer la circulation du chakra. Elle peut le faire à distance et c'est un énorme avantage. Pourtant, cette fois, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Quand Hinata avait dû agir tout à l'heure, elle avait dû être extrêmement précise et gérer à la perfection la quantité de chakra qu'elle devait envoyer, ainsi que les points stratégiques qu'elle devait toucher.

Trop peu et Sasuke n'aurait ressenti qu'une légère piqûre, un peu trop et s'en aurait été réellement fini du traître de Konoah.

Hinata était d'autant plus fière d'elle, qu'elle avait apprivoisé cette technique seule, Itachi ne voyant pas l'intérêt de paralyser son adversaire sans l'achever. Pour s'entraîner, Hinata avait utilisé des ballons de baudruches qu'elle protégeait par un amas de branches. Si son chakra parvenait à traverser les écorces sans toucher le ballon, c'est qu'elle dosait correctement son chakra. Mais, jusqu'à là, tous les ballons avaient fini par exploser.

- Décidément, tu es chanceux! Dit-elle après s'être accroupie près du corps de Sasuke

Maintenant, il ne lui reste plus qu'à réactiver le flux de chakra. Hinata approcha ses doigts du cou de Sasuke, là où, son attaque avait laissé une belle éraflure mais, lorsque ses doigts allaient rentrer en contact avec sa peau elle eut un geste de recul et étouffa un cri.

Ses yeux... Ses yeux se sont ouverts alors qu'elle n'a pas encore réactivé son chakra... Il ne devrait pas être conscient... C'est impossible !

Sasuke avait mal au bras et une douleur lancinante enfermait sa tête dans un étau. Il ne peut plus bouger, prisonnier de son propre corps et pour quelqu'un comme lui, c'est frustrant, très frustrant. Jusqu'à présent le seul mouvement qu'il avait réussi à faire était d'ouvrir les yeux. La première fois, juste après sa chute, il avait senti un contact froid mais agréable qui contrastait avec la douleur qui compressait son corps puis une voix, des pas qui s'éloignaient et plus rien. Il avait de nouveau sombré. Il avait renouvelé l'expérience, il y a quelques minutes, c'est là, qu'il l'a vu. Le teint pâle, les yeux blanc nacré presque irréalistes et ses cheveux bleus nuit, qui lui retombaient sur le visage. La lumière de la lune créait une aura lumineuse autour de son corps. Si bien que, cette fois, Sasuke était persuadé qu'il était bel et bien mort et déjà en conversation avec les anges. Mais la douleur plus vive qui s'insinuait dans sa tête lui fit reprendre conscience.

On n'est pas censé souffrir autant lorsqu'on est mort et vu le degré de douleur qu'il ressentait, pas de doute possible. Il était bien vivant.

Hinata posa finalement ses doigts sur sa blessure en gardant les yeux baissés, elle les laissa appliqués quelques secondes puis, quand elle jugea que c'était assez, elle se releva et se mit en tête de repartir rapidement. Mais là encore, elle fût surprise Sasuke avait attrapé le bas de son kimono et la retenait faiblement.

Il était décidément coriace. Il n'aurait pas dû retrouver l'usage de ses membres avant plusieurs heures. Hinata ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Si elle aussi, elle avait été aussi forte et résistante que lui, son père ne l'aurait pas renié et elle serait encore à Konoah aujourd'hui.

Hinata secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à lui envier! N'était-il pas à terre, le visage couvert de boue, à cause d'elle?

Mieux encore, n'était-il pas encore vivant simplement par son bon vouloir?

La jeune ninja se retourna, pleine d'une nouvelle assurance, prête à lui faire lâcher son kimono coût que coût. Mais, quand elle baissa à nouveau les yeux, la main de Sasuke était déjà retombée sur le sol. Ses yeux fermés et ses traits tirés par la douleur l'ont fait se radoucir. Elle s'accroupit près de lui.

-La douleur va diminuer dans peu de temps. Quand tu pourras bouger, prend ça!

Hinata avait presque murmuré et s'était penchée près de son visage, sa main avait machinalement caressé son front pour l'apaiser puis elle l'aida à refermer ses doigts sur le flacon qu'elle avait déposé dans sa main.

La jeune femme se releva pour de bon. Elle fit quelques pas.

-Mon...mon équipe?

La voix de Sasuke était affaiblie par la douleur et presque entièrement couverte par l'orage qui grognait au loin. Mais, Hinata l'avait entendu, pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Kialin lui, aurait apprécié le spectacle. Mais, elle, ne prenait aucun plaisir à le voir ainsi, bien au contraire. Elle se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête et de garder les yeux baisés vers le sol

-Je suis désolée.

Et lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau la tête du jeune homme retombé sur le sol, elle s'éloigna.

Hinata avait la tête lourde en rejoignant l'auberge. Le visage de Sasuke tendu dans la douleur était imprégné dans sa rétine. Elle se sentait mal, La culpabilité, la compassion entachaient son bonheur. Et elle dut bien avouer, qu'elle n'est plus tellement fière de ses prouesses! Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Si bien, qu'elle ne comprit pas bien ce qui lui arrivait, quand une masse sombre la plaqua contre le mur. Elle ressentit le contact froid et dur d'une lame dans son cou.

-Tout va bien Kialin-sama. C'est moi! Je.. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je...

Hinata était paniquée. Il s'était réveillé! Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer la lame qui s'agitait sous son nez, il l'a prise pour un ennemi!

Kialin la maintenait fermement et même s'il l'avait bien reconnu désormais, il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sa proie. D'abord, plein de haine, son regard se fut joueur et Hinata s'affolait de plus en plus. L'odeur pestilentielle de l'alcool lui prenait la gorge et cet air, ce sourire sadique, elle lui a trop vu sur le visage. Elle sait trop ce que ça présage.

-Que faisais-tu dehors! Dit-il autoritaire.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je suis allé me promener. Je ne voulais pas vous révei...

Hinata suivi le regard de Kialin qui fixait son kimono trempé qui lui collait à la peau et les grandes traces de boue qui couvraient ses genoux

-Je me suis fais surprendre par la pluie et je suis tombée, reprit-elle en baissant la tête comme elle le faisait lorsque son père la réprimandait.

Elle a perdu cette habitude normalement. On ne baisse pas la tête quand on est engagé par L'Akatsuki! On ne baisse pas la tête quand on est la disciple d'Itachi Uchiha! Mais il faut bien avouer que, parfois, c'est plus fort qu'elle, les vieilles habitudes reviennent. De plus, c'est tellement plus évident quelquefois. Si elle à l'air d'une petite fille fragile, Kialin se croit supérieur, du coup la confrontation ne l'intéresse pas. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Bredouiller et rougir s'avérait être un moyen efficace de ne pas le provoquer.

Kialin se calma et la jeune femme fut totalement rassurée lorsqu'il replaça son katana dans son fourreau! Il se mit à rire

-Notre princesse, ne sait même plus mettre un pied devant l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi te trouve? Franchement!

Hinata ne répondit pas et se dégagea respectueusement, impatiente de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Mais, son agresseur la replaça contre le mur. Son attitude avait changé. Son regard était plus sombre, sa voix plus rauque.

-J'ai peut-être une idée finalement! Kialin laissait ses doigts glisser sur le tissu humide et reprit.

-Tout compte fait, je comprends! Itachi ne doit pas s'ennuyer, dis-moi. Tu caches bien ton jeu. Et si tu me prouvais à moi aussi, que tu peux t'avérer utile!

Hinata était, à nouveau, tétanisée et cette fois elle était bien incapable de parler. "Il ne va pas...Non, il n'oserait pas ..." Mais Kialin se ravisas et s'éloigna d'elle en rigolant de nouveau. Un rire gras. Gras et extrêmement moqueur.

-Ah! Ne fais pas cette tête petite fille. Même pour ça, tu ne sers à rien!

Il fallut du temps pour que Kialin arrête finalement de rire, tellement qu'Hinata eu le temps de se changer et de regagner son futon avant qu'il ne se rendorme enfin.

Que voulait-il prouver en l'a traitant ainsi? Il voulait l'à terrifier, l'humilier, l'à vexer. Hinata replaça sa tête sur l'oreiller et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait réussi. Elle était vexée! Bien sur, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne lui plaise pas, qui la peine, bien au contraire. L'idée la dégoûte plutôt. Mais, c'est ce regard, Itachi la regarde ainsi également. Au début de sa " captivité", Hinata avait appréhendé ce moment, le moment où Itachi lui demanderait un "dédommagement". Mais, il n'avait jamais rien fait. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé que comme une élève, une enfant tout au plus. Hinata ne sait pas vraiment de quoi elle aurait eu envie. Mais, ce qu'elle sait en revanche, c'est que plus elle s'attache à lui et plus ce regard lui fait mal et devient humiliant.

Est-elle si laide qu'aucun homme ne voudrait jamais d'elle?

_Comme vous l'aviez deviné ! Je n'aie pas pu tuer Sasuke, logique oblige!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Chapitre 4 :

Itachi et Kisame marchaient depuis de nombreuses heures, comme à son habitude, le porteur du sharrigan était silencieux, pourtant sa tête bouillonnait. Il y avait eu cet « entretient » avec Pein et ces mots : « La gamine ne t'est plus fidèle »

Qu'elle idiotie ! A coup sûr, il essayait de le dissuader, de le détourner de son but. Ils sont peur, c'est indéniable ! Il a été discret trop longtemps au sein de l'organisation. Il s'est plié à leurs règles, lui, Itachi Uchiha, lui l'électron libre. Que croyaient-ils ? Qu'il allait rester ainsi, à suivre leurs ordres docilement ! Non, il a déjà eu trop de mal à se retenir toutes ces années avec son propre clan.

Il y a quelques années déjà, Itachi avait élevé sa voix. Sa puissance étant indéniable, on l'avait écouté. Il était le premier à vouloir lancer la deuxième phase de leur plan, à vouloir faire avancer les choses. Même si, tous les Bijuu n'étaient pas en leur possession, ils le seraient bientôt, Itachi en était convaincu. Recruter des mercenaires pour se battre selon les vœux de l'organisation, créer une armée était un moyen pour eux de récupérer plus d'argent, et d'intervenir dans touts les conflits.

Mais cette nouvelle prise d'intérêt pour lancer la deuxième phase et les choix de Itachi dans la façon de le faire étaient, pour certains membres, plus que contestables et suscitaient les jalousies. Itachi s'en moquait, il était persuadé de la réussite de son plan.

Recruter et créer cette armée serait long et nécessitait un temps bien trop précieux pour les neuf membres de l'Akatsuki. Itachi en avait donc conclu qu'il devait commencer d'ores et déjà à engager d'autres ninjas déserteurs pour les tenir informés et lancer cette étape. C'est à cette époque que Kialin s'était mis à l'ordre de l'organisation et Hinata par la suite.

Pour Itachi, ils étaient tous deux les clients idéaux. Kialin qu'il âpatait par le gain d'argent, de puissance et le goût du sang et Hinata qui lui était fidèle par loyauté, par respect, voir par amour. Alors, même après cette phrase de Pein, il en était sûr, son plan est infaillible. Hinata était sous sa coupe et rien ne viendrait entacher ça !

Pourtant, il était là. Pein a mis le doute dans son esprit à tel point, que lui et Kisame ont arrêtés de suivre le bijuu à neuf queues qu'il guette depuis si longtemps, pour rejoindre la position d'Hinata et de Kialin. Il avait envoyé un message à celui-ci pour le prévenir de son arrivée et lui ordonner de ne pas quitter le pays du thé. Il n'avait rien précisé de plus.

A-il été trop confiant ? Il ne les a pas vus depuis longtemps, pourtant tout semblait bien huilé. Les deux mercenaires faisaient leurs rapports régulièrement, ceux-ci lui parvenaient aussitôt, et jusqu'à là tout se présentait bien.

Itachi eut un léger sourire de défis. Son choix d'engager Kialin était déjà mal perçu mais il restait comme tous les membres de L'Akatsuki un criminel, quelqu'un sans morale.

Pour Hinata, ça avait été différent, personne ne comprenait son choix. Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine frêle et délicate avec un niveau médiocre pouvait apporter de plus ? Mais Itachi était sûr de son choix et avait profité de la crainte qu'il suscitait pour imposer la jeune femme dans cette mission. Quand il l'avait trouvé presque par hasard, il l'avait reconnu tout de suite. Une Hyuga, le Byakugan, de plus une héritière. La chance lui avait souri, il n'allait pas cracher dessus…

Quand Hinata s'était réveillée, ce matin, elle s'était précipitée dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et empaqueter à nouveau ses affaires. Elle et Kialin ne restaient jamais longtemps au même endroit et Kialin n'aime pas attendre. Vu ce qui s'était passé hier soir, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de s'attirer les foudres de son équipier.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Rien Kialin-sama, je suis prête à partir.

Hinata plaça son sac à dos sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la porte en prenant garde de ne pas croiser le regard de Kialin.

- Tu peux poser tout ça, princesse. On reste là !

- Pardon.. Mais.. , mais on ne devait pas….

- Pas cette fois, Itachi devrait être là bientôt !

Kialin marqua une pause pour observer la jeune fille. Celle ci, avait un léger sourire de contentement puis il reprit.

- On dirait bien que, tu vas devoir rendre des comptes!

Cette fois, Kialin se délecta complètement du spectacle, la jeune fille était passée rapidement de la surprise à l'effroi et il eut l'impression, pendant quelques secondes, qu'elle allait s'écrouler sur le tapis.

Hinata avait senti ses jambes faiblir et s'était retenue à la dernière minute. « Itachi serait bientôt là ! » « Elle devra rendre des comptes ? . Les mots de Kialin tournaient dans sa tête.

Dans un premier temps, quand elle avait entendu le nom de son maître, son cœur avait raté un battement et elle avait dû se retenir d'afficher un grand sourire mais, maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

« Rendre des comptes » ? Elle n'a rien fait, enfin rien qu'il puisse savoir. Non ! Elle doit se calmer, elle n'a rien à se rapprocher. Après tout, elle n'a fait qu'empêcher Kialin de dépecer son frère, au cas où Itachi serait au courant, il ne la rejetterait pas pour ça. Elle serait punie sévèrement pour avoir désobéit certes, mais il resterait avec elle…

Pour de pas tomber, la jeune femme s'était assise sur une chaise en face de Kialin qui restait allongé sur son futon. Ces genoux étaient recroquevillé et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tordre ces doigts dans tous les sens. Plus elle essayait de se rassurer et plus l'angoisse montait.

Quand elle sortit de ces pensées, ses yeux se portèrent vers son supérieur. Il sourit encore, il se moque d'elle, il ment, la jeune femme en est persuadée, dans deux minutes il va relever la tête et lui prouver qu'elle est encore trop naïve.

Mais les deux minutes passèrent et Kialin n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté allongé, la respiration plus profonde et les yeux fermés. Il dormait ? Comment pouvait-il dormir alors qu'elle était dans cet état ? Ivre des humiliations et moqueries que Kialin lui avait fait vivre ces derniers mois, Hinata se remplit de colère.

- Je ne vous crois pas !

La voix d'Hinata était forte, si bien que Kialin s'était redresser de surprise et observait incrédule la jeune file qui s'était, elle aussi, relevée pour donner plus d'impact à ses paroles.

- On ne doit pas voir Itachi avant plusieurs mois. De plus, je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Vous voulez juste prendre du repos pour dégriser. Vous n'êtes…. , vous n'êtes qu'un…

A ce moment, Hinata n'avait plus vraiment conscience des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche et ni du fait qu'elle hurlait presque. Ses bras s'étaient tendus le long de son corps et ces poings s'étaient refermés sur le coup de la rage.

-Je te conseil de ne pas finir ta phrase sauf si tu veux que ça soit tes derniers mots !!

Kialin regardait Hinata avec mépris. Il l'avait fait reculer jusqu'au mur derrière elle. La jeune femme se trouvait dans la même position que la veille, sauf que, cette fois, leur attitude à tous les deux semblaient différentes. Kialin ne souriait plus et Hinata n'était pas terrorisée mais bien bouillonnante de rage.

Kialin lui ordonna de s'excuser mais Hinata n'en fit rien et continua de le défier du regard, ce que Kialin pris pour un affront de trop.

Hinata ressenti le corps de son adversaire se raidir et ses yeux s'écarquillés. Elle l'avait poussé trop loin… La bête était réveillée

.

- Tu vas me payer ça !

Kialin joinia le geste à la parole et se précipita sur la gorge de la kunochi qu'il souleva de terre. Hinata elle, cherchait tant bien que mal à retirer la main qui l'étouffait et à se dégager. Il allait la tuer c'est certain ! Elle manquait d'air déjà, ses tempes l'à font souffrir. Elle a beau essayer de se débattre, y mettre toutes ses forces, rien n'y fait. …

-Kialin !!

Kialin tourna la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellé. Itachi se tenait là, le visage impassible, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Kialin.

Devant le criminel de Konoah, Kialin n'eu pas d'autre choix que de relâcher sa prise.

Hinata s'écroula à ses pieds. L'air revenait péniblement dans ses poumons et elle avait l'impression que sa gorge était broyée. Quelques secondes de plus et elle…

- Hinata lève toi !

La voix de son maître était froide et sans aucune compassion

Hinata s'exécuta péniblement sous les regards de mépris de Kisame et de Kialin.

-Mer…. Merci… Itachi –sama.

La voix d'Hinata était faible, chaque syllabe l'a brûlait. Elle releva la tête et implora Itachi du regard mais, celui ci passa devant elle, sans lui accorder d'attention et préféra se tourna vers Kialin qui tentait tant bien que mal de retenir la rage qui l'étouffait.

- Kialin va avec Kisame ! Je dois parler à Hinata

Kialin s'exécuta non sans un dernier regard de haine et referma la porte sur lui et l'homme requin.

Hinata était debout toujours adossé au mur, et baissait ces yeux sur le tapis. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes, un temps très long pour Hinata qui était convaincu que le battement de son cœur pouvait s'entendre dans toute la pièce.

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai trouvé, il y a deux ans ? Commença le membre de l'Akatsuki sans pour autant faire face à la jeune femme que la voix de son maître avait fait sursauter.

- Oui Itachi-sama je m'en souviens.

- N'ai-je pas été bon avec toi, Hinata ?

- Si Itachi-sama très bon, je suis… je suis désolée.

- Je t'avais prévenu Hinata ! Les autres te surveillent, ils me surveillent. Ta mission était claire Hinata et tu à faillit.

- Non Itachi ! Je n'ai rien…. Hinata avait relevé la tête vers lui dans un dernier espoir. Elle n'avait rien fait ! Elle était fidèle, elle le serait toujours.

Mais Itachi leva simplement le bras pour lui faire signe de se taire et se décida finalement à lui faire face. Respectueusement, la jeune Kunochi baissa la tête et garda son regard sur le tapis.

- Tu es faible, Hinata, trop faible. Tu as menti à Kialin et tu lui à désobéit pour épargner un ninja alors que ta mission était claire tu m'as trahi !

Itachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il lui releva doucement le menton pour que son regard croise le sien.

Hinata brûlait de l'intérieur, la voix de Itachi était douce et calme mais ces mots si dur, lui arrachait la poitrine. Comment peut-il croire qu'elle l'a trahit ? Elle le laissa relever son menton sans résistance et croisa ces yeux rouges. Elle sait ce qui l'attend et la dernière chose qu'elle sentit, avant de plonger dans l'illusion, fût la main de son bourreau sur sa joue.

Elle est sortie de ce monde mais, elle ne sait pas si elle arrivera à supporter les conséquences du jutsus cette fois. Itachi est aller loin. Hinata ne sent plus son corps, il lui semble impossible de faire le moindre geste même ouvrir les yeux lui est trop difficiles. Pourtant il est là elle sent sa présence près d'elle, il s'est agenouillé à coté de son corps. Elle doit faire un effort même si ça doit être le dernier. Itachi c'est relevé, elle a senti son odeur et sa chaleur l'à quitter et son corps a réagis seul, les mots se sont précipités à ces lèvres

- Le ninja,….C'était Sa…Sasuke, Je ne t'ai jamais trahi !


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété de Misashi Kishimoto _**

Désolée pour cette longue attente. en espérant ne pas vous décevoir. Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Itachi sortit de l'auberge, le sourire aux lèvres. Oh ! Bien sûr, il a toujours aimé ça, voir son adversaire anéantis, casser dans son âme. Ce pouvoir, ce Sharrigan, c'est une puissance jubilatoire pour lui, mais avec Hinata c'est différent. Il ne prend pas de plaisir, il regrette presque de devoir le faire. Après tout, c'est un sentiment normal, elle est précieuse, essentielle à la suite de ces plans et en la protégeant c'est ses envies de puissance qu'il protège. Et puis, aussi bizarre soit-il, Hinata lui ressemble, bien sûr par sur tous les points, mais, elle aussi, elle a souffert. Le clan, les règles, tout ça l'agace au plus haut point.

C'est pour une tout autre raison que Itachi sourît ce matin, il est satisfait, soulagé. Quand il avait appris qu'Hinata avait délibérément dupé Kialin et épargné un ninja, il avait eu peur.

Cette histoire mettait fin à ses plans. Hinata ne lui était pas complètement acquise, l'Akatsuki ne prendrait aucun risque. Il s'était même résigné à se débarrasser d'elle, après tout, c'est ce que Pein lui avait implicitement suggéré mais, il n'y était pas parvenu. Puis, finalement, il y avait eu ce nom : « Sasuke ».

Itachi ne savait pas vraiment si c'est par loyauté vers lui, qu'elle a épargné son frère. Aurait-elle comprit l'importance qu'avait Sasuke à ses yeux ? Ou, est-ce pour une autre raison qu'elle l'a fait ?

Ce qui était sûr, en revanche, c'est qu'elle lui offrait une belle échappatoire et par la même occasion elle se sauvait elle-même. Itachi pouvait désormais expliquer son geste, mieux encore, il pourrait démontrer, une fois de plus, le pouvoir qu'il a sur elle au reste de l'organisation. Il suffira sûrement qu'il dise qu'il lui avait ordonné, qu'en aucun cas, elle ne devait toucher à son frère et les autres membres s'en contenteront.

Il est tôt, mais la ville commence à s'éveiller. Les villageois et les marchands affluent de plus en plus dans la rue si bien que Kisame et Kialin n'ont pas encore vu qu'Itachi les regardent. Le criminel de Konoah s'approche nonchalant quand ils l'aperçoivent enfin, leurs voix deviennent murmures puis se taisent complètement.

Itachi reste neutre et ne dit rien, il se contente d'un signe de tête pour Kisame qui acquiesce et ils reprennent tous les deux la route, laissant Kialin sans une parole.

Celui ci les regarde s'éloigner, heureux d'être débarrassé de la petite mijaurée et ravis d'avoir, il le sait, contrarié les plans d'Itachi. Il allait lui aussi quitter l'endroit quand la voix de Itachi fendit la rumeur de la ville

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de la toucher ou cette fois, je ne me contenterais pas de quelques cicatrices sur ton visage.

Itachi ne s'était pas complètement retourné vers Kialin. Celui-ci avait les yeux dans le vague et même s'il ne laisse rien tressaillir Itachi imaginait facilement le souvenir que Kialin revivait à cet instant et il jubilait. Il sait, qu'il n'en faudra pas plus pour calmer les ardeurs du mercenaire.

Kialin restait prostré se souvenant de ce jour, ce moment où, il avait croisé le chemin de l'Uchihaa. Le défi qu'il lui avait lancé pour lui faire ravaler cet air supérieur qui, aujourd'hui encore, l'agace au plus haut point. Puis, il revit le déroulement du combat, sa défaite cuisante et son manque de courage. Il revit comment il avait supplié, imploré le membre de l'Akatsuki d'épargner sa vie. Le rire gras et moqueur de son bourreau de le voir à genoux et puis finalement le marché auquel il avait consenti.

Kialin passa machinalement les doigts sur les cicatrices profondes qu'avez laissé Itachi sur son visage, symbole de la suprématie de celui ci. Et il trembla légèrement.

Les deux hommes de l'Akatsuki étaient déjà loin lorsque Kialin reprit ses esprits et sorti de son passé. Voir Itachi était toujours une épreuve, une épreuve délicate où il devait se faire violence pour ne pas transpercer le corps de celui-ci, un moment difficile où lui, le meurtrier sanguinaire, devait se contenter de se taire et de rester humble. Kialin resserra ses poings de rage. « La mort était peut être préférable à cette vie d'asservis ! »

Hinata ouvra les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Ses yeux lui font mal, la lumière qui emplit la chambre lui fait faire la grimace. Presque aussitôt la jeune femme entendit des pas et le bruit d'un store qu'on descend. L'ombre qui s'étale sur son visage lui fait pousser un soupir d'aise, mais déjà les pas s'éloignent et elle entend le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque.

Hinata souriait faiblement, elle avait mal, son corps, ces muscles sembles déchiquetés et pourtant elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle est en vie ! Il l'a laissé vivre, elle le sait, si Itachi avait voulu, elle n'aurait jamais ré-ouvert les yeux. Pendant un temps, elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait abandonné, que c'était bel et bien finis, mais voilà qu'elle était vivante.

La jeune femme ouvra finalement les yeux, elle est dans cette chambre encore. Quelqu'un l'a installé sur le futon, placer un oreiller sur sa tête, rabattus les couvertures et placé un linge humide sur son front.

Il prend soin d'elle ! Hinata sourit franchement désormais, comme si aucune douleur ne l'avait parcourus. Qui, à part Itachi, pourrait prendre soin d'elle ? De plus, il y a encore cette odeur familière dans la chambre.

« Est ce qu'il était resté pour attendre qu'elle se réveille ? Pourquoi être partis alors qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux ? Est-ce qu'il resterait avec elle désormais ? »

L'esprit d'Hinata allait de plus en plus vite et élaboraient des tonnes d'hypothèses, de théories au changement d'attitude de son maître elle sortie de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, le tintement de verre et enfin le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Son coeur s'accélère jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit et s'arrête subitement.

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim

Hinata restait hébété, la bouche ouverte et regardait Kialin s'avancer vers elle et déposer un plateau sur le lit.

Comme la jeune fille ne bougeait pas et continuait de le regarder incrédule, Kialin perdit légèrement contenance et fit mine de reprendre le plateau en grognant

- Pas la peine de faire cette tête ! Si tu n'en veux pas, je le ramène. Et puis après tout, débrouille toi !

Hinata sembla se réveiller tout d'un coup et empêcha son équipier de reprendre le plateau au dernier moment. Elle s'installa contre le mur avec son cousin et plaça le plateau sur ses genoux.

Quand Kialin vit qu'elle avait pris le plateau, il s'écarta du futon et s'installa sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. Le silence envahit la pièce pendant de longues minutes et comme Hinata gardait la tête baissée sur le plateau sans toucher son assiette, Kialin s'inquiéta

- Tu ne vas rien manger ?

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas, ça c'est à toi de me le dire !

- Non, pourquoi m'apporter à manger ?

Kialin observa le regard de son équipière d'un air suspect, il était plein de haine et de violence qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de contenir mais ses doigts serrés sur les draps la trahissaient.

- Hum... ! Kialin siffla entre ses dents l'air agacé et se dirigea vers la porte

- Je vais faire un tour, je reviendrais tout à l'heure. Repose toi !

Hinata le regarda refermer la porte soulagée. Elle poussa le plateau sur le côté et se réinstalla sur le futon, sa tête bourdonnait et l'odeur de poisson frit lui soulevait le coeur. Elle n'avait rien voulut montrer à Kialin, mais elle était encore faible.

Que lui prenait-il ? Il vient ici, lui apporte à manger, s'occupe d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Un jour il veut la tuer et le lendemain voilà qu'il joue les gardes malades ?

Hinata se retourna vers la fenêtre pour trouver le sommeil, mais les interrogations étaient trop nombreuses. Dire, qu'elle avait crue que c'était Itachi, qu'elle est stupide !! Evidemment, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle, mais de là à imaginer l'autre sadique en infirmière, il y a des limites!! Et puis, que lui prenait-il ? "Repose toi "? Depuis quand s'intéressait-il à ce qu'elle mange ou qu'elle se repose? Elle ne voit qu'une possibilité à ce changement d'attitude de Kialin: Itachi a dû intervenir! Ce qui veut dire pour elle qu'il s'intéresse de son sort et ça lui suffit pour s'endormir avec le sourire.

Elle a du dormir longtemps cette fois, car sa bouche est sèche et son estomac la fait souffrir elle regrette de ne pas avoir touché au plateau que Kialin lui a apporté tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs où est-il ?

Hinata releva la tête et sorti de son futon une chemise de nuit longue sur le dos. Elle regardait le vêtement surprise quand kialin sortie de la salle de bain. Surprise par son arrivée, Hinata poussa un léger cri de surprise ;

- Qu'est -e que c'est? Demanda t-elle, en soulevant les pans de la chemise pour la désigner

- Tu as eu de la fièvre tes vêtements étaient trempés je n'ai rien trouvé d'autres dans tes affaires !

Hinata allait pester et senti le rouge lui monter aux joues quand elle comprit qu'il avait dû la changer, mais elle se ravisa aussitôt.

Quoi?…Aucune remarques salaces,... pas d'allusion au faite qu'elle soit difforme ou taillé comme une gamine?

Bien sûr son ton restait dur et autoritaire, mais il avait perdu de sa haine Itachi pouvait-il opérer un tel changement sur le mercenaire? Regrettait-il son geste?

Hinata secoua la tête pour faire fuir sa dernière idée. En plus de quatre mois elle l'a vu faire les pires horreurs et elle sait que Kialin ne regrette jamais rien.

Il y a autre chose...

Hinata voulait, elle aussi, se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, mais sa vision s'est troublée et ses jambes ont défaillit. Elle se serait étalée sur le tapis si, deux bras ne l'avaient pas récupéré au dernier moment.

Elle est déboussolée et pas seulement par l'évanouissement cette odeur celle qu'elle a cru être à Itachi tout à l'heure, cette odeur est différente

Kialin s'était précipité sur elle au dernier moment et l'avait aidé à rejoindre le lit, mais comme Hinata continuait de fixer un point dans le vague, Kialin voulut s'assurer qu'elle était bien consciente. Il la secoua doucement et demanda

- Hyuga est-ce que ça va ?

Pour la jeune femme s'en était trop! Hyuga ?? Kialin ne l'a jamais appelé par son nom, elle doute même qui le connaisse.

Plus les pensées cheminaient dans sa tête et plus Hinata s'éloignait du corps de Kialin qui était resté à ces côtés et la regardait presque compatissant.

kialin commençait sérieusement à douter de la santé mentale de sa partenaire. Passait-elle toujours d'un état à un autre en une fraction de seconde? Ne devait-il pas se soucier qu'elle reste plusieurs minutes les yeux dans le vide? Mais il fut encore plus surpris quand il vit la jeune femme se relever vivement et se placer face à lui en position de combat

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Pardon... enfin qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Qui êtes vous?, répéta Hinata, les bras tendus à l'avant, incitant kialin à rester en arrière

- Mais voyons c'est moi!

- Non kialin ne m'appelle jamais que "gamine" ou "princesse". Il n'apporte pas de plateau repas. Il ne baise pas les stores et il ne me rattrape pas quand je tombe !

Hinata avait affilée les mots à une vitesse vertigineuse, à tel point qu' elle en avait le souffle coupé , et si elle s'était trompée. Si elle était vraiment tombée dans la folie... Hinata doutait désormais jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie le sourire naître sur les lèvres de kialin et le pop sonore qui lui donnait raison

- Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée on doit bien connaître son sujet pour réussir une technique de permutation ils nous ont pourtant bien appris ça à l'académie !


End file.
